Fly Jaime
as flight attendant, Miss Winters]] Debrief Jaime goes undercover as a flight attendant to protect Dr. Rudy Wells and the top-secret formula that he possesses. Credits Season 1, Episode 10 * Production Number: 44424 * Aired: May 5, 1976 * Story by: Mann Rubin * Teleplay by: Mann Rubin & Arthur Rowe * Directed by: Barry Crane Guest Stars * Christopher Stone - Marlowe * Jerry Douglas - Connors * Spencer Milligan - Reed * Martin E. Brooks - Dr. Rudy Wells * Vito Scotti - Romero * Arline Anderson - Mrs. Griffith * Dick Valentine - Sam Diamond * Jim Raymond - Co-Pilot * John Zoller - Dr. Frankus * Joe Stefano - Captain * Larry Dunn - Radio Operator Quotes Romero: Nice legs. Rudy: Ah, yes. I couldn't have asked for nicer ones if I made them myself. (Jaime grimaces good-naturedly as Rudy gets up to speak to her) Watch the man sitting beside me, or I'll wind up bodyguarding you. ---- Jaime: (handing out box lunches) This is the best we've got. Rudy: Thank you. Romero: Anything you have will be delicious. (Some air turbulence drops Jaime into Romero's lap). Jaime: I'm so sorry! Romero: My pleasure! May I help you? There must be something that I can do for you. (places his hand on Jaime's leg) Jaime: (smacks his hand) Yes, there is. Please get your hands off my ham and cheese. ---- Rudy: Y'know, Jaime... two years ago, bionics was just a... just an idea in my head... a dream, a lot of notes and schematic drawings... now, I look at you... Jaime: ... and you realize it was all a crazy dream that's not gonna work, right? Rudy: That's not quite what I was gonna say. Jaime: Oh, you mean you don't know how Dr. Frankenstein felt? ---- Rudy: The tables have turned, huh? The bionic daughter taking care of the old man? Worries about him too... Jaime: (mock indignantly) I do not. This is just a job, and you're just another person who happened to bring me back from the dead, and hold my hand through all of my traumas, and gave me another chance at life... and Steve... and besides being one of my favorite people, I mean, what have you done for me lately, Mr. Wells? ---- Jaime: How're you doin'? Sam: I feel like the Red Baron, after he tangled with the Sopwith Camel - mighty poorly. Look, take charge in my place... get them organized. Start rescue procedures... know what they are? Jaime: Sure... I'll just get them all in a group, and we stand there and holler, "HELP!" (laughs) Don't worry about a thing. I know what to do. ---- Rudy: (trying to open the radio box) It got bent landing. I can't open it. Jaime: Would you care to make way for the six million dollar can opener? ---- Jaime: Marlowe? Marlowe: Need some help? Jaime: I dunno! Are you a good guy or a bad guy? Marlowe: That depends on how you mean it! I can't give you many good character references! ---- Rudy: Thanks for saving my life, Jaime. Jaime: Well, it was purely selfish. Besides that, where would I go for spare parts if anything happened to you, huh? ---- (Romero has just tried to hook up with Jaime) Oscar: What was that all about? Jaime: Oh, I'm tellin' you - that's the closest call I've had on this whole trip! Oscar: Is he dangerous? Jaime: Yeah! He had life imprisonment in mind! Trivia * Actor Vito Scotti reprises the character of Romero in the second season episode "Assault on the Princess". Nitpicks * Just before the plane goes down, Sam Diamond (the pilot) instructs Jaime Sommers to tell the passengers to get ready to bail out. He'd been out cold until a couple of minutes previous - therefore, he didn't have time to don a life vest. However, a few seconds later, the camera views him from behind, and he is suddenly wearing one. As the scene progresses, he alternates between wearing a life vest and not wearing a life vest. * The coconut that Jaime serves to Rudy Wells for breakfast is obviously store-bought, because fresh coconuts are green and aren't dry-looking, nor is the flesh so hard. Scenes Deleted In Syndication 110